Yume no Mirai
by hani yuya
Summary: Gara-gara kalung warisan keluarganya Sakura yang berada di Suna tiba-Tiba berada di Konoha,apalagi perubahan fisik Sakura yang tadinya Gemuk menjadi kurus,tiba-tiba menjadi gadis yang cantik ,Sakura adalah tipe wanita penyuka pria tampan,apalagi Sasuke pria tertampan dalam hidupnya mengaku adalah Jodohnya.Dia takut jika dia kembali gemuk apakah Sasuke masih menyukainya?.R&R
1. Chapter 1 -Awal pertemuan

#chap 1 # Awal pertemuan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : hani yuya

Judul : Yume no mirai

Rate : M

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Drama

Warning : ini lemon pertama yang kubuat,mugkin agak hancur don't like don't read

Nb :Cerita ini mengandung unsur lemon, peringatan untuk anak dibawah .

#

#

#

* * *

><p>Sakura mahasiswi sastra jepang semester 4 di universitas Suna, kelebihannya adalah otaknya yang encer dalam menghapal,yang akhirnya menjadi mahasiswi yang disukai para dosen.<p>

Karna meski dia pintar baginya itu bukanlah hal yang tidak terlalu dia harapkan,karna hal yang paling diinginkan adalah menjadi gadis yang cantik dan sejak kecil Sakura mempunyai tubuh yang gemuk yang membuatnya tidak pede,sekarang di usianya yang ke 21 tubuhnya semakin bertambah gemuk,dia pun sering bermimpi menjadi wanita yang cantik dan mempunyai pacar yang tampan,keren dan kaya,tentu saja seorang pacar yang sangat perhatian ,dan kapan semua mimpi itu bisa diperolehnya.

Apapun rintangannya asalkan semua mimpi itu dapat diraih pasti akan dia lakukan. Setiap malam sebelum tidur Sakura selalu membayangkan dirinya yang kurus dan cantik, '_siapa tau saja didalam mimpi aku telah kurus dan cantik_ 'batinnya.

Makanya dia selalu menghayal kalau kurus dan cantik pasti banyak pria tampan yang suka padanya, banyak orang yang bilang kalau dia tipe gadis cantik kalau tubuhnya kurus, Sakura pun sering mengeluh" mungkinkah itu terjadi padaku,kapan aku kurus?kapan aku mendapatkan seorang pacar sesuai kriteriaku?mungkin suatu saat nanti aku pasti mendapatkannya buatku itu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir"kata-kata itulah yang sering kali terucap dihatinya….

"Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah, semoga hari ini hari keberuntunganku ... fufufu" ucapnya

"Sakura kesini sebentar"

"hai, ... kaa-san"

Sakura segera menghampiri Tsunade yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur.

"Ada apa kaa-san"

"Hmmm ... ini untukmu"

"Apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba tsunade memberikan sebuah kotak berlian berbentuk hati .

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu bukan?ambillah ini warisan keluarga kita turun temurun ,dan hanya wanita di keluarga kita yang mewarisinya di setiap generasi"

"Seriiussss,asyyyykkkk"

"Iya … sudahlah pakai dan kalau tidak cepat siap-siap kau akan terlambat kuliah !"

"Huwaaa,aku lupa"

"Cup"saking senangnya diberi hadiah Sakura mencium pipi Tsunade tak lupa diucapkannya"terimakasih" Lalu dia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, kotak berliannya pun masih dibawa ke kamar mandi,

"Huwaa-cantiknya" Sesampainya di kamar mandi Sakura membuka kotak perhiasan yang tadi ,ternyata isinya kalung perak liontin berbentuk hati yang sangat cantik , Sakura lalu segera memakainya tak lama kemudian kalungnya pun mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Hmmm ... mungkin karena pantulan cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat ventilasi udara di kamar mandi,"iya,iya, pasti begtu" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya keatas kebawah.

"huuuu ... dingiiiinnnn !"karena hari ini dia kuliah pagi,Sakura bergegas ke kamar mandi meskipun cuaca hari ini sangat dingin,dia lalu membuka pakaian dan mulai membasuh tubuhnya dengan memakai sabun dan-

"DDDuuuuuuaaaarrrrrrrrr"

"Duh silau apa yang terjadi ya?"dengan tangan yang langsung menghalangi matanya yang silau terkena cahaya..entah apa yang terjadi,tiba-tiba ada cahaya yangsangat menyilaukan masuk ke kamar mandi ketika Sakura sedang memakai sampo dengan reflex sakura memejamkan matanya . Karena matanya penuh dengan busa,jadi tidak terlalu jelas melihat dan saat tersadar entah apa yang ada di depan matanya ,sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati "apakah ini nyata?".

"HHeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" .

Tiba-tiba di hadapannya ada seorang pria tampan ,keren yang berdiri menghadapnya diapun tidak memakai busana apapun dan yang membuat sakura heran dan tidak percaya,ini bukan kamar mandi yang berada di dalam rumahnya.

"Croottt"darah segar keluar dari hidung Sakura,karna dia tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya dia liat nanti ketika bersuami "Besar"gumamnya dalam hati , pria yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Sakura dengan intens merasa terganggu dan makin mendekati Sakura.

"Tiiiiii ... daaaaa ... huft"

Ketika Sakura ingin berteriak pria tersebut menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang besar, oh my god! mungkin Sakura akan terkena serangan jantung benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana,jantungnya berdebar sangat-sangat kencang baru kali ini wajahnya sangat dekat dengan seorang pria, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang seperti pria itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sakura.

"Sssssssstttttttttt ! aku tidak tau kau berasal dari mana,tapi kalau kau tidak ingin yang lain tau keberadaanmu yang seperti ini aku harap kau diam, kuberitau ya di sini kamar mandi khusus pria "

Pria itu bicara di telinga Sakura,sampai –sampai Sakura merasakan bibir basah pria tersebut menempel di telinganya, tubuh merekapun sangat dekat hampir tidak ada jarak sedikitpun bisa dibilang tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan sebelah kakinya dihimpit dengn kedua kaki sang pria,dia pun merasakan pahanyabergesekan dengan sesuatu.

"AAAAPPPAAA"

Tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak sangat kencang karena kaget,dia tidak percaya,"kenapa ini bisa terjadi? "inner sakuramenjerit.

"CcK aku sudah bilangkan jangan BE-RII-SIIKK"

Pria itu bicara dengan nada sangat marah dengan sorot mata yang tajam yang ketakutan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dan menuruti kata-katanya.

Lalu tanpa sengaja mata pria itu menatap kalung yang dipakai menyentuh kalungnya

"Hei,kau dapat darimana kalung ini?" mata Onyx nya manatap sakura intens

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanda Tanya dibenak Sakura

"Ck, jawab saja bodoh!"

"Bisa tidak jangan memanggilku bodoh,ini warisan keluargaku"

"Hn"

Dia tersenyum Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, tersenyum sangat tipis sehingga Sakura pun tidak menyadarinya.

"Sasuke,apa kau dengar suara barusan,seperti suara wanita"

Sepertinya teman-teman pria itu mulai merasa curiga 'aduhh ... bagaimana kalau aku ketahuan?' Sakura terus berdoa dalam hati,'semoga tidak ketahuan' doanya, sekarang Sakura bermandikan keringat yang deras mengucur di pelipisnya wajahnya pun semakin pucat karna gugup.

"Tidak mungkin Dobe, jangan membuatku tertawa TIDAK MUNGKIN ADA WANITA DI TEMPAT MANDI KHUSUS PRIA kan?" dengan penuh tekanan untuk meyakinkan temannya. Dilain sisi Sakura tau kata-kata penuh tekanan diakhir kalimat itu tertuju padanya.

"Hwaa,berarti itu suara hantu wanita,hiiiii-aku duluan teme "

"aku juga"

"woy,tunggu aku Naruto"

"Brak-bruk-brak-bruk'suara langkah kaki

Semua temannya tergesa-gesa keluar karena takut , Sakura yang dari tadi diam terus memandang wajah pria yang sekarang ada di hadapannya tanpa mengedipkan matanya 'Tampan' ah bukan tapi 'Sangat tampan' itulah anggapan sakura tentang pria dihadapannya, Sakura jadi tau kalau namanya adalah Sasuke seperti temannya katakan tadi.

"Sreeeettt"

"Ehhhh"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melemparkan handuk kearah Sakura.

"Pakailah meskipun aku tidak tau kau manusia atau bukan yang penting kita keluar dari tempat ini dulu,sebelum semua tau kalau ada seorang wanita di sini."

"Apa ... aku ini manusia tau" Tak terima dibilang dirinya hantu oleh Sasuke, Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memakai handuk pemberiannya.

mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi,sampai sekarang Sakura tidak tau di mana dia berada sekarang. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hmm, boleh tau di mana ini ?"

"Ini di ruang ganti klub basket putra ... srek ... srek"

Dia bicara sambil membuka lockernya dan mencari baju tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sama sekali.

"Hn"

"Srreeett ... apa ini?"

"Pakailah ... apa kau mau keluar tanpa busana?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

#

*Sakura POV ON*

Sasuke memberikan kaos putih dan celana pendek yang besar untukku 'heee ... tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang aneh pada tubuhku. Padahal sasuke tidak gemuk ,tapi kenapa bajunya sepertinya terlalu besar untukku ?"aku kaget sekali tapi tetap kupakai lalu kuperhatikan dengan seksama tubuhku WHAT!?"betapa kagetnya aku saat tau tubuhku menjadi langsing , kenapa ini bisa terjadi? pikirku.

*Sakura POV OFF*

#

"Hei bodoh , bisa cepat sedikit pakai bajunya"

"Ba-baik"

Baju pemberian sasuke sangat tipis dan celananya sangat kendur ketika sakura memakainya ,alhasil tubuh polos sakura masih sedikit terlihat. Sakura yang sibuk menutup tubuhnya tidak menyadari kalau sasuke memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Hn,sreet ... pakailah" Sasuke melemparkan jaketnya kepada sakura.

"Hee … benar tidak apa-apa ?"

"Sudah jangan banyak Tanya"

'Wahh dia pria yang baik ternyata meskipun tampangnya sangat jutek ,memberikan jaketnya padaku' di dalam hati inner sakura melompat-lompat saking senangnya, Sakura baru pertama kali diperhatikan oleh seorang pria. Apalagi yang satu ini sangat-sangat tampan, mungkin pria tertampan yang dikenal Sakura tapi sayang prilakunya sangat kasar .

Sasuke yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan Sakura sekarang mulai penasaran dengannya .Dengan tangannya yang dia masukkan ke kantong celananya,dengan mata Onyxnya yang tajam dia menatap mata Emerald Sakura dan mulai bicara.

"Hei … siapa namamu ?"

"Sa-Sakura - Haruno Sakura"

Sakura yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan menjawab dengan menundukkan kepala karena malu,dan tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Hn ... baiklah ikut aku"

Sambil menghela nafas Sasuke mulai bicara dan memperkenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke"

"Srreetttt" tanpa basa basi Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura berjalan mengikuti langkahnya

"Heee,tunggu!"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura berpegangan tangan dengan seorang pria sekarang jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, wajahnya pun merah padam seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sakura yang berjalan dibelakang punggung Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya menengok kanan kiri melihat sekeliling jalan yang mereka lalui, sekarang di depan matanya berdiri gedung yang sangat besar dan tinggi menjulang dan mereka pun berjalan menyelusuri lapangan basket, sakura yang bingung hanya bisa diam dengan mulut yang terbuka karna syok.'ya tuhan ini semakin membuatku bingung'gumamnya dalam hati.

"Uchiha-san ,ini di mana ?"Tanya gadis disampingnya, Sasuke akhirnya berhenti dan membalikkan badannya .

"Sasuke"jawab sasuke

"He?"

"Panggil aku SASUKE ,Aku akan memberitaumu tapi setelah kuberitahu,aku harap kau diam dan ikuti saja aku"

'Menyeramkan' inner Sakura langsung menciut melihat wajah sangar Sasuke saat ini ditambah lagi Sasuke mempunyai wajah yang super jutek, menakutkan.

"Baiklah,Sasuke-kun pertama-tama kita ada dimana sekarang?"

"Sekarang kita ada di universitas Konoha"

"KONOHA!"

Keringat mengujur dari dahi Sakura,cuaca yang sejuk pun tidak mendukung suhu panas Sakura sekarang,

"KK … aau ... tidak bohongkan, bagaimana mungkin aku berada di Konoha sedangkan beberapa menit yang lalu aku berada di kamar mandiku , lalu aku kan tinngal di Suna? Wuaahhh" Teriaknya

Sakura tidak percaya, tubuhnya lemas sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala ,Sakura menjatuhkan diri ke tanah dengan nada lemas sakura melanjutkan pembicaraannya,semakin penasaran itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Sekarang tahun berapa"

"2014"

"Benar? Kau tidak berkata bohongkan ?"

"Hn"

"Syukurlah,terimakasih tuhan ini masih di jamanku"

"Ck kau gadis aneh,ayo cepat berdiri."

"Baiklah ... eeh?"

Saking syoknya kaki Sakura tidak bisa digerakkan 'bagaimana ini … kakiku masih lemas'gumamnya tidak sengaja terdengar oleh sasuke.

"Ck,gadis yang merepotkan ... sreeett"

"Wuuuaaahhh,tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura , dia menggendong tubuh Sakura ala bridestyle di depan dadanya 'huuuuaaaaaaaaaa' teriak Sakura .Sasuke yang dari tadi memperhatikan sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas'aneh'begitulah pikirnya.

Meskipun masih banyak hal yang masih membuat sakura bingung ,dia tidak berani banyak Tanya pada Sasuke. Karena dia melihat wajahnya yang sangat sangar seperti serigala yang siap memangsa mangsanya 'hhhuuuuuaaaaaaaa … palaku ingin pecah 'lirihnya.

"Tak-Tok-Tak-Tok"

Suara langkah Sasuke, Sasuke masih menggendong Sakura sejak tadi dia berjalan tanpa bicara sedikitpun , keringatnya yang menetes jatuh dan pandangan matanya yang tajam menatap lurus ke depan. Dag.-Dug.-Dag … suara jantung Sakura yang semakin lama semakin kencang . wajahnya pun berubah sangat merah seperti tomat ,ada perasaan aneh yang dialami Sakura saat ini' apakah ini perasaan suka? tidak mungkinkan , aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. 'innernya yang saling beradu beragumen antara iya dan tidak.

"Hei,apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Haaa,eeto" Sakura tak tau harus menjawab apa,

"Hn?" mata Onyx Sasuke menatap penuh tanya menembus bola mata Emerald Sakura

"Aku tidak tau" Sakura lalu diam 'habislah riwayatku,pasti dia menganggap aku orang aneh.'lirihnya, sakura menghela nafas panjang,karna tidak tau setelah ini dia akan kemana boro -boro tempat tinggal uangpun dia tidak punya sepersen pun.

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya diam dan dia mulai berjalan , Sakura hanya bisa pasrah digendongan Sasuke,diapun tidak tau mau dibawa kemana oleh Sasuke, lari pun dia enggan,karna saat ini hanya Sasuke lah orang yang paling dekat dengannnya yang bisa diminta bantuan.

"Tak-tok-tak-tok"

Hening, hanya suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar sejak tadi,sekarang dia berhenti di depan mobil sport berwarna merah, diturunkan Sakura dari gendongannya tanpa basa basi Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura.

"Srek, masuklah" Sakura hanya diam terpaku,mulutnya pun tak bisa berucap

"Ano,kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?"

Dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di dada Sasuke berkata

"Hn, kerumahku"

"APA " kaget itulah yang dialami Sakura sekarang..mau apa Sasuke membawanya ke rumahnya jangan-jangan karna Sakura tadi melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihat Sakura,lantas Sasuke meminta pertanggungjawabannya sekarang dengan melakukan hal yang dilakukan sepasang suami istri diatas ranjang , oh tidak.

"Tidak ... aku ingin melakukannya setelah menikah!" tanpa dipikirkan oleh Sakura kata yang diucapkan dihatinya tak sengaja terucap saking paniknya.

SIIIIINGGG

"Buwahaha" Sasuke yang sejak tadi berwajah serius berhasil dibuat tertawa oleh kata-kata Sakura ,karena terdengar lucu di telinga Sasuke.

"Ke..kenapa tertawa Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, ternyata itu yang ada dipikiranmu dari tadi ... ha Sakura"

"Bukan, aku Cuma" perkataan sakura terputus, karna sasuke mendekatkan diri ke Sakura dan menempelkan mulutnya ke telinga berbisik

"Baiklah kalau kau mau,kita lakukan dirumahku nanti"

BLUUUshhhhh, entah kenapa asap keluar dari kepala Sakura saking tidak bisa menahan panas wajahnya.

BRUUUKKK, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mendorong Sakura ke dalam mobilnya dan diapun segera menuju bangkunya , lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kyaa, aku mau turun! cepat buka pintunya ... "

"Berisik diamlah sedikit"

'Kaa-san - Tou-san bagaimana ini,apakah ini hari terakhirku menjadi seorang gadis ... hiks...' lirihnya dalam hati.

#

#

#

* * *

><p>wah maaf aku malah buat ff baru, belum update 'jealous' habis idenya yang muncul ini...maafjika banyak typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana ,mohon saran dan kritik dari kalian .terimakasih R&amp;R ya minna.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Benang jodoh

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : hani yuya

Judul : Yume no mirai

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Drama

Nb: maaf jika ff ini jelek, typo bertebaran dimana mana, bahasa kurang baku. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura nampak gelisah, sejak berada di dalam mobil Sasuke badannya tak bisa diam. Berulang kali tangannya memukuli kaca mobil berharap Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya. Sasuke mendelik tak suka melihat tingkah gadis bersurai pink disampingnya ini.

*Sakura pov on *

Sejak tadi aku gelisah, Sasuke akan membawaku kerumahnya. Tidakkkk, Meski dia tampan aku tidak akan mau melakukannya kalau belum menikah. Kami-sama lindungilah aku. Hiks.

"Tch, bisakah kau diam Sakura? " Sasuke mendecih. Tanda segi empat sudah banyak berkumpul di dahinya.

"Tidaakk, cepat turunkan aku Sasuke-kun. Sekarang! Kumohon" aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku memohon padanya.

Sasuke mengernyit kan dahinya "Bukankah kau tak punya tempat tinggal disini ? "tanyanya.

'Ah, aku lupa. Aku tak punya tempat tinggal dan uangpun tak ada . Hiks ' ucapku dalam hati .

"Tapi Sasu- " belum sempat aku melanjut kan perkataanku Sasuke memutusnya.

"Kubungkam mulutmu jika kau terus berisik " Ucapnya. Dan mendeathglare ku dengan tatapan membunuh.

Tubuhku langsung membeku seketika. Diam seribu bahasa, wajahku tertunduk lemas,tak berani memandang wajahnya 'Ah, seeraammm ' batinku.

.

-000-

30 menit berlalu. Aku masih diam membatu. Mobil sport merah Sasuke berhenti di depan gerbang besi yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Lalu tangannya memencet klakson lama kemudian terlihat dua orang satpam penjaga membukakan gerbangnya. lalu membungkuk memberi hormat padanya.

Sasuke langsung menjalankan mobilnya kembali masuk melewati pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi itu. Lalu kembali menghentikan kendali mobil sportnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah megah layaknya istana ini. Dia langsung turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Turunlah " perintah Sasuke. Mendengar suaranya, aku tersentak kaget dari lamunanku dan mulai turun dari mobil. Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat rumah besar layaknya istana ini. Mulutku menganga terkagum kagum. Sasuke langsung menggendongku bridal style secara tiba-tiba

"Kau - apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun, turunkan aku!" aku meronta -ronta minta dilepaskan dari gendongannya.

"Tch,diamlah. Bukankah kakimu masih lemas he ? " jawabnya. Lalu langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Wajahku mungkin merah seperti kepiting rebus. Saat kami memasuki rumah para pelayan membungkukan tubuh dan memberi sambutan kepada Sasuke, Lalu datanglah seorang pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi dengan jas putihnya menghampiri kami .

*sakura pov off *

.

.

" Ohayou gozaimasu, tuan muda Sasuke. Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal sampai anda kembali kerumah, tuan? " tanya nya sopan.

"Jangan terlalu sopan padaku Kakashi ! Aku kembali ingin bertemu orangtuaku dan itachi nii. Apakah mereka masih belum berangkat? " Kakashi hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tak percaya pada ucapan tuan mudanya. Apa tuan mudanya ini salah makan sesuatu?biasanya dia cuek tak peduli pada keluarga atau kakaknya. Bukan cuek karena tak suka, dia hanya gengsi bila terus terang mengungkapan rasa kasih sayangnya kepada mereka.

"Ahh, sayang sekali tuan, mereka baru saja berangkat 10 menit yg lalu " jawabnya. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada gadis manis yang di gendongan tuan muda nya, lalu tersenyum kepada sang gadis.

Sakura yang sejak tadi diam langsung tersenyum malu-malu saat melihat wajah tampan Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya. 'Huuwaaaaa ,tampannya' teriak innernya dalam hati.

Sasuke mendelik tak suka melihat sang gadis yang tersenyum malu saat menatap wajah Kakashi. Tch, Sasuke mendecih. Dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam rumah tanpa permisi pada Kakashi. Sedagkan Kakashi hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku tuan mudanya 'Sepertinya gadis manis itu kekasihnya' batinnya.

"Sasuke-kun kita mau kemana? "tanya sang gadis bersurai pink ini bingung.

"Hn, kamarku " jawabnya singkat.

"Heeeee! " manik emeraldnya melotot kaget mendengar jawaban pria berambut raven ini. 'Kami sama, bagaimana ini " batinnya gelisah.

Kreet Sasuke membuka gagang pintu dihadapannya. Lalu langsung menghambur masuk kedalam. Kini mereka berada di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar yang terletak di lantai 2 . Cat dinding berwarna biru muda, tempat tidur king size terbuat dari kayu jati . disisi kanan kirinya terdapat meja kecil dan lampu hias diatasnya. Kamar mandi yang cukup besar. Lemari 5 pintu di sudut ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter lebih. Di samping tempat tidur sebelah kanan terdapat Jendela yang terbuat dari kaca serta pintu kaca yang diluarnya terdapat beranda kamar. Rak buku di sudut pojok dekat jendela .dan lemari hias di sampingnya di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam barang antik.

Sakura terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat kamar Sasuke, mulutnya menganga dan manik Emerald nya tak berkedip sedikitpun. 'Sugooooii 'batinnya.

Lalu Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di atas tempat tidur king size nya. Sakura memandang awas Sasuke. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri jika Sasuke berbuat macam-macam padanya. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke malah melengos pergi menuju lemari kacanya. Dan mencari sesuatu di sana.

Wajahnya terlihat senang saat menemukan apa yang tengah dicarinya. Sasuke langsung melangkah mendekati sang gadis dengan seringaian memenuhi wajah tampannya.

Gadis bersurai pink ini bergidik ngeri melihat seringaian pria berambut raven ini. 'Mauu apa dia?! ' batinnya seraya menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang saat sang pria melangkah maju mendekat.

Sang pria masih terus melangkah mendekati sang gadis, meski tubuh sang gadis sekarang sudah berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Sasuke-kun jangan mendekat lagi! "Perintah sang gadis.

Tapi Sasuke tetap mendekat, dia pun naik ke atas tempat tidur. pergerakan Sakura kalah cepat dibanding Sasuke.

Sehingga gerakannya terhenti. Karena Sasuke sudah berada di atas tubuh Sakura. Jarak wajahnya pun tak sampai 10cm .

Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke diwajahnya. Lalu perlahan wajah Sasuke makin mendekati wajahnya. Onyx dan Emerald bertemu pandang .

Debaran jantung Sakura sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan. Akhirnya dia memaksakan menutup matanya takut , tidak berani melihat wajah tampan Sasuke lebih dari ini.  
>1<p>

2

3  
>"Buahahaahaha "Sasuke tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang berlebihan.<p>

Sakura langsung membuka mata dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang tertawa.

"Bodoh. kau pikir aku akan menciummu,he. Dasar pervert " jawab Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura .posisi mereka masih tetap sama.

"Kauu, aku tidak pervert! " Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal dikatai pervert oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu memperlihatkan benda yang tadi dia cari "Ini lihatlah "

Sakura kaget saat melihatnya. Manik emerald nya menajamkan penglihatannya ke arah benda tersebut. "Itu! Kalung yang sama dengan milikku? "  
>jawabnya.<p>

Sasuke menyeringai "Ya kalung inipun warisan dari keluarga ku turun temurun. kau tau artinya Sakura?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Sasuke mendekat kan wajahnya di telinga Sakura. Dan berbisik dengan suara yang terdengar sexi di telinga Sakura.

"Artinya kau dan aku berjodoh. Kita akan menikah kelak " bisiknya.

"HEEEEE" saking kagetnya Sakura berteriak. Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke. 'Kami-sama, apakah aku tak salah dengar. Dia jodohku? Tunggu -aku baru mengenalnya hari ini. Jangan -jangan dia mau mempermainkanku. Belum lagi kalau tiba-tiba tubuhku berubah menjadi gemuk di depan nya. Akkkhhhhh dia pasti akan menjauhiku . Huuuu.. kami-sama tapi aku lemah pada pria tampan, bagaimana ini ." perdebatan batin terjadi di diri Sakura.

.

.

-000-

.

.

Dikediaman Haruno

Haruno Dan, Haruno Tsunade dan Haruno Sasori sedang berada di ruang makan. Ini adalah ruinitas sehari-hari di keluarga haruno. Makan pagi bersama keluarga .

Disana hanya terdengar dentingan garpu dan sendok tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Sesekali mata hazel Sasori memandang jam dinding yang tertempel di atas dinding ruang makan.

'Tumben Sakura lama sekali mandinya, tak biasanya dia begini? ' sebelah alisnya terangkat saat memikirkan adik cubby satu-satunya itu tak kunjung datang ke ruang makan. Lalu Sasori memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan adiknya. Sreett. sasori bangun dari duduknya .

"Mau kemana kau Sasori? " tanya tsunade.

"Aku mau melihat Sakura, biasanya dia tak selama ini di kamar mandi apalagi melewatkan jam makannya " Sasori langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tsunade hanya Terkekeh pelan 'Dasar sister complex ' batinnya

Sasori tiba di depan kamar mandi yang sering dipakai adik kesayangannya. Sebelah alianya terangkat. karena tidak ada suara tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam. Hening.

**Tok tok tok.**

Sasori mulai mengetuk daun pintu kamar mandi pelan. "Sakura, kau masih di dalam?cepat nanti terlambat kuliah " tak ada yang menyahut .

**TOK TOK TOK**

Tangannya mengetuk lebih keras. "Sakura kau dengar aku kan ".Berulang kali Sasori menurun naikkan gagang pintu yang terkunci rapat itu. Tch. Rasa panik menjalar di tubuh Sasori. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya. Ditendangnya kasar daun pintu kamar mandi berulang kali dengan sebelah kakinya.

**BRAAKK**

setelah pintu terbuka Sasori langsung menghambur masuk. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya bahwa di dalam kamar mandi kosong. Adik kesayangannya tak ada di dalam.'tch, kemana dia '. Sasori langsung berlari ke kamar sang adik dipanggil namanya berulang kali. Namun nihil di dalam kamar sang adik pun tak ada. Jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang, lalu dengan langkah besar dia berlari menemui orantuanya di meja makan.

"Ka-san, Tou-san. Sakura tak ada di kamar mandi dan kamarnya, apa dia diculik? hosh hosh hosh"keringat dingin keluar di wajah Sasori. "Kita harus menghubungi polisi "lanjutnya.

Tsunade dan Dan memandang datar Sasori. tak ada raut wajah panik dikeduanya.

"Hahahaha, ternyata kalungnya sudah bereaksi. Omedetou Sakura, kau sudah menemukan jodohmu " jawab tsunade.

Sasori menatap bingung ke arah tsunade " Apa maksudmu Kaa-san. Jodoh sakura? Jelaskan padaku secara detail! Sasori menuntut penjelasan pada Tsunade. Dan dengan senang hati Tsunade menjelaskannya.

'Sakura aku pasti akan datang menemuimu dan tak akan kubiarkan pria manapun menyentuh mu' Sasori menetapkan hati untuk mencari Sakura. Yah begitulah, sasori adalah tipe kakak yang terlalu over protektif terhadap Sakura.

.

-000-

.

.  
>Di rumah yang mewah lainnya seorang pemuda bertato ai dengan manik jade nya sedang berdiri di beranda kamarnya. Memegang erat kalung perak berbentuk hati yang dipakainya. Mata jadenya menerawang jauh ke depan.<p>

"Kapan kau akan datang padaku,aku sudah lama menunggumu. Sakura ?" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca tentang lemon entah chap berapa akan saya &R


	3. Chapter 3 - kebimbangan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hani yuya

Judul : Yume no mirai

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasusaku, Gaasaku.

Gendere : Au,Ooc,Romance,Drama,Fantasy

Nb: maaf jika ff ini jelek, typo bertebaran dimana mana, bahasa kurang baku. Don't like don't read.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gadis bersurai pink itu masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sang gadis tepat dibibirnya sekilas.<p>

_Blussshhh_

Wajah Sakura merona merah seperti buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya semakin gemas, Lalu langsung mencium bibir ranum Sakura sekali lagi. Namun kali ini lebih lama daripada sebelumnya, dikulum bibir bawah gadisnya. Sakura masih tak bergeming saking syoknya. Karena ini ciuman pertamanya.

Melihat Sakura masih terdiam, Sasuke mengigit bibir bawah Sakura pelan. Semakin lama Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya kini berada di atas dada sang gadis. Sakura kini tersentak kaget. Merasakan tangan Sasuke meraba dadanya.

Sakura sangat panik menerima perlakuan Sasuke saat ini. Dia meronta-ronta agar Sasuke Segera melepaskannya. Namun Sasuke malah menghimpit tubuhnya semakin erat. Tangan Sasukepun semakin menjadi-jadi meraba setiap inci tubuhnya.

Namun gerakan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat gadis bersurai pink yang berada dibawahnya ini menangis. Cairan bening menetes diwajahnya. Rasa bersalah hinggap dihatinya. Sasuke menyingkir dari tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Sakurapun ikut memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau tak perlu menangis? Kau juga sudah melihat seluruh tubuhku kan? Sakura" ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian sexinya.

Sakura menyeka air matanya lalu mendelik sebal pada Sasuke "Aku memang sudah melihat semuanya. Tapi aku tidak menyentuhmukan. Tidak sepertimu yang seenaknya menyentuhku " teriaknya polos tanpa tau arti dari perkataannya. Dengan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke.

.

_Siiiinnnggggg_

**.**

"Bwahahahahaaa" Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan sang gadis. Sakura memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Sasuke-kun" tanyanya bingung.

"Jadi kalau kau menyentuh tubuhku kita impas... he?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"He?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Tch... Bodoh" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengarahkannya kedada bidangnya."Sentuhlah sesukamu" ucapnya menggoda.

Manik Emerald Sakura membulat, dia baru menyadari maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Wajahnya langsung merona merah .

"Dasar pervert" Sakura langsung menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dan bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Hei mau kemana kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pulang" jawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pulang kemana?"

Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ah lagi-lagi dia lupa kalau tak punya uang untuk pulang kerumahnya. 'Kenapa aku sering lupa Sich' batinnya. Sakura diam ditempatnya menimang-nimang apa yang akan dia lakukan saat ini. Sepintas wajah Sasori dan kedua orangtuanya melintas di benaknya. Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Dia baru sadar kalau belum menghubungi orang rumah tentang keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang pagi ini. Lalu dia berbalik melihat Sasuke yang terdiam duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu. Hanya dia harapan satu-satunya, orang yang bisa diandalkan sekarang. Sakura mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Anooo, boleh pinjam telefonmu?aku ingin mengabari keluargaku. Aku takut mereka cemas karena aku menghilang pagi ini secara tiba-tiba. Kumohon Sasuke-kun" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu dia merogoh celana panjang yang dia gunakan dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya lalu diberikan kepada Sakura.

"Ah. Arigatou Sasuke-kun" wajah gadis bersurai pink ini terlihat sangat senang. Karena pemuda berambut raven ini langsung menuruti permintaannya. Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi lalu menguncinya.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya melihat gadisnya memekik senang layaknya anak kecil yang diberi hadiah. Namun dia sedikit agak bingung dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang langsung berlari ke kamar mandi setelah menerima hanphone genggam miliknya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. 'Kenapa tak bicara disini saja. Dasar gadis aneh ' batinnya.

Sementara itu jari lentik Sakura mulai memencet sebuah nomer di hanphone Sasuke dengan lincahnya. Lalu menunggu seseorang mengangkatnya. 'Cepatlah angkat nii-chan' gumamnya pelan.

"Halo" setelah beberapa menit menunggu terdengar suara pemuda di seberang sana.

"Ah... nii-chan" Sakura langsung memekik senang mendengar suara kakaknya di seberang sana. Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sakura!" Sasori tampak terkejut saat mengetahui Sakuralah yang meneleponnya. Sejak tadi memang telepon Sakuralah yang ditunggu-tunggu. Dia sangat cemas dengan adik satu-satunya yang menghilang tiba-tiba tadi pagi.

Sakura mulai menjelaskan semua yang dialaminya pagi ini pada Sasori. Tentang keadaannya saat ini juga tentang Sasuke yang mengaku jodohnya. Sasori yang mendengar penjelasan adiknya lewat telefon itu menggeram kesal, tangannya mengepal saat didengarnya pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mencium paksa adiknya . Jidatnya mengkerut dan tercetak jelas tanda segi empat di pelipisnya. Aura membunuh terpancar jelas dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggu aku" piip. Lalu sambungan terputus. Sakura diam sesaat. Suara Sasori terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Terdengar nada marah di setiap perkataannya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa suaranya terdengar menyeramkan? batinnya bertanya-tanya. Namun sepertinya ada sesuatu hal penting menganjal dihatinya yang belum dia beritahukan pada kakaknya.

'Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu' pikirnya. Dia diam sesaat mengingat hal yang dia lupakan sebelumnya.

"Ah... Aku lupa memberitaukan tentang perubahan tubuhku pada nii-chan!" ucapnya frustasi seraya menepuk jidatnya. 'Kenapa aku pelupa sekali sich'. Otaknya yang pintarpun tak berguna sekarang.

Saat ingin keluar dari kamar mandi, langkahnya terhenti saat Sakura tak sengaja melihat cermin besar yang tertempel di kamar mandi. Kini dia berdiri di depan cermin. Matanya melotot dan Mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. kini bentuk tubuhnya ideal sebagai seorang wanita. Apakah ini benar aku?.

Diraba perut, tangan serta paha dengan tangannya. Lalu dia mencubit pipinya sendiri sekencang-kencangnya. 'Ini nyataaaa ' innernya bahagia. Ia menangis haru mimpinya menjadi nyata. Ini keinginannya sejak kecil. Mempunyai tubuh langsing seperti wanita lainnya. dia melompat -lompat layaknya anak kecil yang memenangkan lomba.

Namun kesenangannya memudar saat pandangannya tertuju pada kalung yang dipakainya. Sakura menenguk ludahnya.  
>'Jika kubuka kalungku, Apakah aku akan kembali gemuk? '.batinnya menerka-nerka.<p>

Lalu perlahan dia membuka kalung warisan keluarga nya itu. Kalung yang membawanya berada di hadapan Sasuke. Tangannya gemetar. Sakura takut jika dugaannya benar. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Sasuke! jika tanpa kalung itu tubuhnya kembali gemuk. Perlahan Sakura melepas kalung perak berbentuk hati itu dari lehernya. Lalu...

_Pooofff... Brreeeettt_

Saat kalungnya benar-benar terlepas dari leher putih Sakura. Tubuhnya langsung berubah menjadi gemuk kembali. Karena perubahan bentuk tubuhnya yang mendadak menjadi gemuk. Baju dan celana pendek yang digunakannya pun sobek. Karena tak muat pada tubuh gemuknya.

"KYYAAAAAAA" teriaknya refleks. Suara kencangnya sampai menggema di kamar mandi.

Sasuke yang berada dikamar pun tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan Sakura. Lalu dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan langkah besar menghampiri Sakura.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Sasuke mengetuk daun pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang. Dia panik. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?cepat buka pintunya!"

Sakura yang di dalam kamar mandi masih syok melihat perubahan tubuhnya saat ini. Sampai suara ketukan Sasuke tak dihiraukannya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"SAKURA... Kalau kau tak buka pintunya aku akan mendobraknya. Cepat Buka!" ancam Sasuke. Karena tak mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

Sakura langsung sadar dari lamunannya. Dan tersentak kaget mendengar ancaman Sasuke.

'Bagaimana ini?'lirihnya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya sampai memenuhi wajahnya. Sakura langsung memakai kalungnya kembali dengan cepat. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi gemuk.

_Pooofff_

Tubuhnya berubah menjadi langsing kembali. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Namun kini baju dan celana yang digunakannya sudah tak layak digunakan lagi. Karena terdapat robekan disisi kanan dan kiri bajunya. Lalu terdapat robekan disamping kanan dan kiri tepat di selangkangan celana pendeknya .Sekarang celananya terlihat seperti rok pendek dengan belahan di tengah. Sakura menarik rambutnya frustrasi. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada Sasuke tentang baju dan celana pendeknya yang sobek.

_Brakkk_

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Karena Sasuke membukanya secara paksa. Sakura terkejut tangannya langsung menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos. Sedangkan Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya melihat kondisi gadisnya. Alisnya terangkat meneliti baju dan celana gadisnya yang kini terdapat robekan dimana-mana. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok kamar mandi. Tidak ada orang kan? Hanya ada Sakura dikamar mandinya tadi?ini aneh!.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu membuka baju yang digunakannya.

"Pakailah tutupi tubuhmu" dia memberikan bajunya pada Sakura. "Kita perlu bicara " lanjutnya. Sasuke bukanlah seorang pemuda bodoh yang langsung menerima keadaan Sakura yang menurutnya aneh tanpa rasa curiga.

Sakura bergidik ngeri. Tatapan manik Onyx Sasuke menatap tajam manik Emeraldnya Seakan menuntut penjelasan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Wajah Sakura memucat. Dia menelan ludahnya berkali kali. Innernya menjerit frustrasi.'Bagaimana ini' batinnya resah.

Keduanya tak ada yang bicara, mereka hanya saling tatap muka dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sampai sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan.

"Sasuke... tadi Kakashi menelponku katanya kau mencari... ku" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven panjang sebahu tiba-tiba datang .Manik Onyxnya langsung membulat saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan bajunya yang tak layak di dalam kamar mandi bersama adiknya. Apalagi adiknya pun tak memakai baju.

"Nii-chan!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat mendapati kakaknya berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandinya, tepat dihadapannya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas frustasi karena saat ini posisinya tak menguntungkan untuknya. Sakurapun hanya bisa diam meneguk ludahnya. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Itachi menggeram tertahan, tangannya memijat jidatnya perlahan melihat ulah adiknya. Yang membawa seorang gadis ke kamarnya dengan pakaian yang tak layak dan juga keadaan mereka yang membuat orang salah paham jika melihatnya."Sasuke jelaskan semuanya padaku _SEKARANG_!" Itachi langsung menarik tangan Sasuke menjauhi Sakura.

"Nii-chan aku bisa menjelaskannya" ucap Sasuke ditengah langkahnya yang diseret paksa Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sakura masih diam mematung dikamar mandi. Namun saat keduanya sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya. Buru-bru dia memakai baju yang diberikan Sasuke. Lalu dengan langkah takut-takut dia berjalan pelan menuju ambang pintu kamar mandi. Dia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_Brukkkk_

Itachi mendorong kasar tubuh Sasuke ke tempat tidur. Manik Onyxnya memandang tajam manik serupa milik Sasuke. Sasuke pun berbalik menatap sang kakak dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tidak ada rasa takut yang terpancar dari manik Onyxnya saat menatap sang kakak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis bersurai pink itu Sasuke... Jelaskan padaku sekarang" Itachi menginterupsi perbuatan Sasuke yang dianggapnya tak senonoh itu. Bertelanjang dada di depan gadis yang berpakaian tak layak itu. Matanya menyipit memandang curiga pada adiknya.

"Hn" hanya jawaban singkat yang menjadi ciri khasnya keluar dari mulutnya. Itachi menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban singkat adiknya itu.

"Baiklah. Kuubah pertanyaanku, siapa gadis itu?ada hubungan apa denganmu? " tanyanya menyelidik.

Sebuah seringaian terdapat diwajah Sasuke. Lalu dia berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap manik Onyx kakaknya dengan penuh kemenangan"Dia jodohku nii-chan" jawabnya.

Itachi hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban adiknya. Itu terdengar lucu ditelinganya. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya yang terkenal dingin pada setiap gadis, tiba-tiba bilang kalau gadis bersurai pink yang berada di kamarnya itu jodohnya. Tangannya membekap mulutnya menahan tawa. Wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat marahpun sekarang terlihat merah karena berusaha menahan tawa di depan adiknya. Namun tak bertahan lama, suara tawa keluar dari mulutnya .

"Hahaha... kau bilang gadis itu jodohmu Sasuke? Hahaha... tak kusangka kau bisa melucu juga Sasuke " Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Itachi menertawainya, mendelik tak suka, garis merah tipis terdapat dipipinya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dadanya lalu mendecih ."Tch... berhentilah tertawa baka Aniki " Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping menahan malu.

Melihat garis merah di wajah adiknya membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya 'Tak biasanya dia tersipu malu, tingkahnya berubah jika menyangkut gadis bersurai pink itu ' batinnya. "Baiklah aku ingin tau alasanmu, kenapa kau beranggapan jika gadis itu jodohmu... he?jelaskan padaku Sasuke " ucapnya. Mata Onyxnya kembali menatap tajam Onyx Sasuke.

"Haaa... ".Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. Pandangannya teralihkan pada gadis bersurai pink yang sedang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi menguping di balik daun pintu kamar mandinya. Lalu dengan perlahan dia melangkah mendekati sang gadis. Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendapati sosok Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya. Lalu Sasuke segera memegang pergelangan tangan sang gadis dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke hadapan kakaknya. Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Sasuke.

Saat berada di hadapan Itachi. Sasuke memperlihatkan kalung perak berbentuk hati yang tadi dia pakai dengan kalung yang sama milik Sakura yang menempel dilehernya. "Lihatlah " ucap Sasuke.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia masih agak sedikit bingung. "Hn... lalu apa hubungannya jika kalung yang kalian pakai sama? " tanyanya.

"Baka. Kau lupa kalau kalung yang kupakai ini adalah warisan turun temurun klan Uchiha, kau ingat waktu umurku menginjak 10tahun dan kau 13 tahun kalung inilah yang memilihku menjadi tuannya saat Tou san memperlihatkannya kepada kita dulu" ucapnya."Jangan bilang kau lupa nii-chan?"lanjutnya. Dia kecewa dengan expresi Itachi yang seakan-akan melupakannya. Padahal dulu dia yang paling bersemangat memberikan harapan kepada Sasuke untuk menunggu jodohnya akan datang suatu saat nanti.

Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Lalu mengingat-ingat tentang masa kecilnya saat itu...

.

*Flashback on*

.

Terlihat 2 orang anak laki-laki sedang bermain game di kamar yang terlihat megah dan bernuansa klasik. Seorang bocah berusia 10 tahun dan seorang lagi berusia 13 tahun. Mereka berdua asyk bermain game yang menjadi favorit keduanya. Kadang bocah berusia 10 tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya saat karakter dalam gamenya kalah oleh sang kakak.

Sang kakak hanya tertawa melihat expresi adiknya yang lucu saat dia kalah bermain dengannya. Namun sang adik yang tak mau kalah itu terus menerus menantang sang kakak melanjutkan permainannya berulang-ulang. Sang kakakpun hanya menuruti permintaan adiknya dengan senang hati. Saat sedang asyk bermain, tiba-tiba kedua orang tuanya datang dengan senyum sumringah diwajah keduanya.

Kedua bocah itu terkejut. Mendapati kedua orang tuanya yang jarang dirumah itu sekarang berada di hadapan mereka . Bukankah mereka sedang keluar kota?pikir sulung Uchiha ini. Namun tidak dengan bungsu Uchiha yang langsung menghambur kepelukan kaa san nya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Pandangan keduanya langsung teralihkan menatap kalung perak berbentuk hati yang diperlihatkan oleh Tou sannya. Fugaku lalu mulai bicara memberitaukan kalau kalung ini adalah warisan turun temurun klan Uchiha.

"Nah kalian berdua mendekatlah, kalung perak ini akan memilih siapa pewaris sah selanjutnya " ucap Fugaku. Lalu Sasuke dan Itachi mendekati kalung yang dipegang oleh Fugaku. Lalu tiba-tiba cahaya putih terpancar dari kalung perak tersebut. Kalung perak itu melayang dari tangan Fugaku dan terpasang di leher Sasuke dengan sendirinya. Itachi dan Sasuke memandang takjub dibuatnya.

"Huwaaa... keren " jawab Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tangan fugaku terangkat dan mengacak rambut raven anak bungsunya. "Nah, Sasuke jagalah kalung perak ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena suatu saat nanti jodohmu akan datang menghampirimu dengan kalung yang sama persis seperti punyamu " ucapnya.

"Wahh... keren... Sasuke aku mendukungmu, kalau jodohmu datang akulah orang pertama yang harus kau beritau. Ok " Itachi memeluk Sasuke kecil dan ikut mengacak-acak rambut raven adiknya ini.

"Hn" sebuah anggukan dan senyum Sasuke kecil menghiasi wajah polosnya.

*Flashback off *

.

Itachi akhirnya mengingat peristiwa 11 tahun lalu yang sempat dia lupakan. Sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada gadis manis bersurai pink dihadapannya ini. 'Jadi dia yang akan menjadi adik iparku? Manisnya ' ucapnya dalam hati. Sebuah senyum tipis menghias wajahnya yang tampan. Sakura yang melihatnya blushing berat, wajahnya sekarang berubah merah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. 'Huwaa... tampannya, wajah tampannya tak beda jauh dengan Sasuke 'batinnya menjerit.

Sreettt

Lalu dipeluknya gadis bersurai pink dihadapannya ini cukup erat. Sakura memekik kaget saat pemuda dengan rambut raven sebahu ini memeluknya tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Sasuke mengumpat kesal pada perbuatan kakaknya yang seenaknya memeluk gadisnya.

Diangkat tangannya ke pucuk kepala Sasuke "Akhirnya jodohmu datang Sasuke. Omedetou... tak sia-sia kau menunggunya selama ini. Pantas saja sikapmu dingin kepada setiap wanita yang mendekatimu " ucapnya menggoda.

"Hn. Aku hanya tidak suka wanita yang selalu berisik saat berada didekatku, itu membuatku muak" jawabnya mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Hooo" Itachi hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Dan menyembunyikan tawanya.

Sakura yang sejak tadi berada di pelukan pemuda raven sebahu ini sudah sampai batasnya. Dia bisa-bisa mati karena debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan saat ini. 'Aku lemah pada pria tampan, kalau terus begini aku bisa pingsan 'innernya.

Sasuke yang melihat Itachi yang sampai saat ini belum melepaskan pelukannya pada gadisnya. Berinisiatif menarik tubuh sang gadis dari dekapan kakaknya. Lalu segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang gadis. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah overprotektif adiknya pada gadis bersurai pink yang dianggap jodohnya itu.

"Baiklah, Sasuke sebaiknya kau cepat panggil ayame untuk mengambilkan baju baru untuk gadismu itu" Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala "Dan gadis manis siapa namamu? " Lanjutnya, tanya Itachi pada Sakura.

"Namaku... Ha..."

"Haruno Sakura " ucapnya terputus oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sakura chan banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu nanti. Tapi saat ini sebaiknya benahi dulu penampilanmu. Aku akan memberitau Tou san dan Kaa san nanti " selesai berucap Itachi mencium jidat lebar calon adik iparnya itu. "Ja... aku tunggu di ruang tengah" ucapnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke menggeram kesal pada sikap Itachi yang seenaknya pada Sakura. Lalu dilirik gadis disampingnya ini. Ctak... tanda segi empat tercetak lagi di dahinya melihat manik emerald gadisnya berbentuk love semenjak jidat lebarnya dicium Itachi. Sasuke langsung menarik gadisnya ke dalam pelukannya, lalu diangkat dagu sang gadis. Matanya menatap tajam manik emerald sang gadis.

"Kau hanya milikku Sakura, Aku tak akan membiarkan pria lain menyentuhmu" ucapnya serius. Cup... lalu Sasuke melumat bibir manis Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati atas perlakuan seenaknya Sasuke pada dirinya.

Memang Sakura akui baru pertama kali dia dipedulikan oleh seorang pria yang termasuk kriteria kekasih idamannya. Dan dia pun mengakui jika dirinya sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Sasuke Namun rasa gelisah menyelimuti dirinya saat menyadari efek dari kalung peraknya. Karena dia sadar penuh tanpa kalung peraknya dia bukanlah gadis yang cantik yang cocok bersanding di samping Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang sangat tampan. Terlebih lagi Sasuke terlahir di keluarga terhormat. Hanya gadis cantik dan anggun yang cocok berada disampingnya dan sederajat dengannya.

'Jika Sasuke tau kalau badanku gemuk, apakah dia masih mau menganggapku jodohnya. Ini benar-benar membuatku frustrasi' innernya di selah ciumannya.

.

-000-

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai diwajahnya kini memutuskan untuk menemui sang gadis. Dia sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menunggu sang gadis lebih lama lagi. Langkahnya terlihat terburu-buru, kakinya melangkah keluar kamar lalu menuruni anak tangga yang terdapat di rumah megahnya. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya saat kaki jenjangnya sedikit lagi sampai di pintu utama rumahnya.

"Gaara, mau kemana kau?" tanya seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan banyak kunciran di rambutnya.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menoleh ke sumber suara"Aku akan menemuinya" jawabnya.

Temari menyipitkan matanya "Jangan bilang kau akan menemui Sakura sekarang?" ucapnya.

"Hn" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Haaa... kau yakin akan menemuinya sekarang?apakah dia akan mengingat tentangmu?" Temari menghela nafas panjang. Dia tau kalau Gaara tak sedikitpun melupakan gadis bersurai pink yang menjadi cinta pertamanya saat kecil.

"Kami sudah berjanji saat itu. Jika waktunya tiba aku akan datang sebagai seorang pangeran di hadapannya" Gaara menutup matanya mengingat janji yang mereka buat saat kecil. Senyum sumringah tersungging di mulutnya saat terlintas wajah tersenyum gadis kecil bersurai pinknya.

"Tapi sudah hampir 11 tahun kau tidak bertemu dengannya, Gaara. Itu hanya janji kanak-kanak" Temari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tidak nee-chan , Aku mempunyai sebuah tanda bukti kalau dia adalah jodohku" timpal Gaara meyakinkan kakaknya.

"He... maksudmu?" tanya temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Gaara memperlihatkan sebuah kalung perak berbentuk hati yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Ah... itu warisan turun temurun keluarga kita kan. Kau yang terpilih menjadi pewarisnya" ucapnya seraya mendekati Gaara."Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sakura" Temari mengernyit.

"Sebelum aku pergi Sasori-nii memberitaukanku jika kalungku sama dengan kalung warisan keluarganya yang akan diwarisi Sakura kelak" jawabnya.

"He... jadi itu sebabnya saat itu kau bertanya pada Tou san tentang kalung ini"

"Hn. Karena itu aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi seorang pria ideal untuknya" senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Gaara. Tangannya memegang kalung perak miliknya erat.

"Tak kusangka sampai saat ini kau masih menyukainya?" ucap Temari seraya mengajak-acak rambut merah adiknya.

"Bukan hanya suka nee-chan. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya, akan kubuat dia jatuh cinta padaku dan hanya milikku" Gaara menyeringai yakin di wajah tampannya.

"Yakin sekali kau Gaara...?" ucapnya "Aku mendoakanmu selalu" sekilas Temari mencium kening adiknya.

"Hn. Aku berangkat dulu" Gaara langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil sportnya. Bagaimanapun dia harus segera bertemu dengan gadisnya. Apapun yang akan terjadi dia bersikeras akan membawa Sakura jatuh dalam pelukannya.

'Tunggu aku Sakura, aku tak peduli pada keadaan fisikmu jika kau masih sama seperti yang dulu. Aku tulus mencintaimu karena itu aku berubah menjadi seorang pangeran seperti kemauanmu 'gumamnya pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

mohon kritik dan saran... terima kasih untuk para reader dan silent reader yang sudah mau membaca ff ku.R&R

Ok sesi tanya jawab

*miyuyuchan: Sebenarnya siapa jodoh sakura? Garaa atau sasuke? Apa kalung sasuke palsu? Tp knp bisa sakura tiba2 muncul di tempat sasuke? Huhu aku gamau sakura jadi gemuk lagi author

Jawab: klo jodoh sakura masih rahasia, trus kalung sasuke asli kok. Trus tentang sakura bisa muncul di tempat sasuke itu juga masih teka teki. Nah klo keadaan fisik sakura. Hmmmm liat nanti aja ya. Hohoho #author nyeselin.

*kazama sakura & navi: kalau sakura ga pake kalungnya apakah berubah gemuk lagi. Nah jawabannya udah ada di chap ini. Trus klo knapa gaara nunggu sakura jawabannya chap depan ya.

Makasih buat yang udah mau review.

spesial thanx

Navy,Manda Vvidenarint,hanazono yuri,Miyuyuchan,Hezel MintCherry,Kazama Sakura ,kyuaiioe ,Saki ,Guest .


End file.
